


真实

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Summary: 一个始乱终弃的未成年强奸犯一群猥琐无能的造谣意淫犯送给llbht的眼镜脑洞
Kudos: 6





	真实

很多人都觉得外国语学院男女比例失调，男生在里面会很好找女朋友，可是唐只却一点也不快乐。  
  
他本以为这四年里他会处于女生们哭着喊着给他做女朋友的美梦之中，可自从有一次，他发现学校里有女生晚上出去当外围妓女，卖淫以后，就越看班上的女生越觉得不干净。

男生寝室的夜里，属于他们的下流肮脏的夜谈会在各自的床上进行，或许他们对专业书上的名词不够了解，却对每一个英文名后对应的女生了如指掌。而内容无非是他们眼中最重要的处女，火辣的身材，甚至有恶意的揣测，对方有没有在性交中得病之类的。

比如Fiona，有人躺在床上说，看见过她和好几个男的纠缠不清，说不定下面都被干烂了，长得漂亮又怎么样，脏得很。还有被劳斯莱斯送回学校的Tina，目睹到的人说的话经了几手，到男生寝室，他们已经断定她肯定和色胚干爹睡过了，否则怎么会有豪车接送……

睡在下床的瘦高个男人提起他们专业的女班长，Hellen，男生们很快发出切声，杂七杂八地说起她——黑框眼镜，刻板无趣，老处女一个。

唐只批评她，觉得女班长对自己太凶了，上次硬摧小组作业给他留下极深的印象，这种女人，连男人的手都不知道牵没牵过！另一个男生就挤眉弄眼地说，虽然她那副难看的黑框眼镜从不取下来，可那皮肤还不错啊，水嫩嫩的，又白，关了灯，长得怎么样还不是差不多，腿还长……

几个没有女朋友，成日凭借A片泄欲的男人越说越兴奋，宿舍里响起窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。

离外国语学院不远的居民楼里，邓伦正在接受来自家长那一方的面试。高中生的爸爸四十来岁，就他所关注的学习成绩和薪金问题，与邓伦沟通无误后，决定今天就开始给自己那个人高马大，分数却始终提不上去的儿子补习英语。

在高则眼里，这个小老师眼神干净，儿子应该会听她的话，那些带坏儿子的人也接触不到补课老师身上去。

他从来没想过，自己的儿子高繁会不会是一个好学生。

直到高则走了有五分钟，邓伦才见到从房间里出来的高繁，他还未成年，身高却近一米九，几乎是居高临下地看着邓伦。

青春期的男生，最爱关注的无非是女孩子的胸脯，他从爸爸那儿知道新来的英语女老师是大学生以后，就一直期待着，真正见到了就止不住地打量她。

年轻的女老师穿得很简单，白色的衬衫，里面有抹胸遮挡着，只能从领口的缝隙里见到一点点轮廓。高繁撇了撇嘴，又往下打量，看见她牛仔裤里的长腿，脑子里瞬间闪过才不久看过的黄片，那双勾人的腿要是夹自己腰上……

他在那想入非非，邓伦却是要尽职尽责给他讲课，她先自我介绍了一番，然后询问起高繁的英语基础来，好调整后面的课程。

高繁的眼睛盯着她的黑框眼镜，嘴里却说：“姐姐，Hlellen姐姐，我怎么听我哥他们说，外国语学院很多女的出来卖啊。你知道是怎么回事吗？”

邓伦一点也不喜欢他这种戏谑甚至近乎是造谣的态度，冷着脸警告他：“高繁同学，你说的这些都是没有根据的谣传。现在要上课了，我只有一个要求，不谈与课堂无关的事情。”

高中生点点头，摸了摸自己的后颈，连声答是，眼睛却死盯着老师右脸颊上，镜框斜开一点后露出来的一颗浅浅小痣。

和自己喜欢的那个明星一模一样的位置。

哗哗——书页翻动的声音，邓伦开始讲课，他的声音偏于中性，清亮但偏低，高繁听得入了神。

“一般将来时、过去将来时……”Hellen皮肤真白。

约定好的补习时间就在高繁的走神当中结束了，他偷偷拍了邓伦的图片，镜头涂抹上了以他意识为主的情色意味，不管是裤子紧裹着的屁股，还是凸出来的胸部。就连暴露出来的细白的脚踝都让高繁的阴茎立起来，他把手机放在邓伦发下来的试卷上，想着他细嫩脸蛋上的那颗痣，终于射了出来。

补习了一个月以后，高则找邓伦表示，谢谢她，因为高繁的英语成绩有了提升，平常在家，还会问自己小老师的情况。他说完了以后，又是一番感谢，还送了个小红包给邓伦。

周末，邓伦想着之前高则给他提起高繁生日快到了，再加上月考进步的事情，便买了一个小蛋糕，算是祝贺他。

他到的时候，恰好是约定的时间，大门是开着的，邓伦礼貌地关过来，然后去敲高繁的门，结果他刚一走近，门里传出来隐隐约约的喘息声，停了几秒，房门又打开了。

高繁将邓伦拽了进来，房间里还有未曾散掉的气味，邓伦觉得很难受，瓮着声音说了一句：“你先收拾好我再进来。”结果高繁将她拉住，直接把她推倒在房间中间的桌子上，他们之前批改作业的地方。

“姐姐，今天不上英语，给我上上、生理课。”他一边说一边摸邓伦的腰，两只手一只往上一只往下，意图再明显不过。

邓伦反应过来，马上挣扎起来，她几乎是哭着喊出来，“你不能！”

“不能？不能什么，不能操你吗？老师应该感谢有我，否则怎么会有人想操你。姐姐肯定还是处女……吧。”高繁的声音停住了，他扒掉夏日薄薄的牛仔裤，内裤下的秘密再也遮不住了。

他的年轻老师，Hellen实际上是一个有着男人阴茎的女人，粉嫩的阴部大概是从来没有过纯粹男性的触碰，很漂亮很干净，手指轻轻进去的时候，很紧。邓伦的状态很不对，她一直发着抖，在学生发现双性性征以后开始冒汗，她颤抖着，眼泪止不住地掉。

明明连真正的性交都还没开始，老师此时仿佛受了创伤的模样，让高中生旺盛的好奇心和施虐欲前所未有的膨胀，并且急于得到巨大的满足。

而没有了眼镜的遮盖，高繁得以看清楚邓伦的模样，原来老师不仅是那颗小痣有星味，整个人都长得很精致。黑框眼镜在刚才的挣动中，已经被高繁取走了，他仔细端详老师的脸和身体，更迫切地想要进入她的阴道。

姐姐的胸脯在男高中生的眼里有着无比大的吸引力，他紧紧攥住一团酥软，嘴巴对着溢出来的乳肉吸上去，试图得到一点奶水，只是徒劳的举动。然后，他褪下拉上不久的裤链，将一整根精壮的阳具塞进窄小的雌穴。邓伦明显受不了，本来没有了眼镜，她的眼睛已经带上了一点茫然，现在被强奸的事实更是让她抓不到一个焦点。

她想恨，却找不到对象。

奇怪的是，高繁以为处女老师会流血，可能因为什么别的原因导致了那层很薄的膜自己破掉了。高繁的性知识告诉他，可高中生却不会让老师轻松哪怕一刻。

“好舒服，老师也被我干爽了吧。真是神奇的身体，竟然不会流血，夹得我好舒服，老师能告诉我为什么吗？”

阴茎被窄穴包裹在娇嫩的花唇里，高繁一边享受着来自老师的性服务，一边羞辱着老师。

新奇的体验感让高中生并不能做到如他所想象的那样持久，不过抽插十几下，他就泄了出来，全部射在避孕套里。

“我怕老师怀孕，所以姐姐有没有觉得我是一个好学生？”

被性侵以后的老师大张着腿躺在冰冷的桌面上，被阴茎强行进入以后的雌穴仍保持着一个小洞的样子，随着邓伦清浅的呼吸，幅度很小地翕动。他看见自己带来的那个据说很好吃的小蛋糕，奶油和糕层都错杂地敷在了一起，再没有了出炉时候的完美。

问题被拒绝了回答，一切还没有结束，手机的闪光灯亮起，被拍照了——邓伦下意识地想要闪躲，高繁却随着他闪避的方向，追逐着他被操开以后更美丽滋润的面孔和淫靡的身体。就像妓女一样。

邓伦已经没有继续掉眼泪了，她只是随着高中生的动作而发出轻微的哼声。高繁发现以后，让她趴跪在桌子上，将臀部翘起来，然后，自己握住她的胸乳，在并拢的双腿间摩擦起来。他不停让邓伦夹紧自己的双腿，然后满足他想要腿交的私欲。最后射出来的精液糊满了整个鼓起来的阴部，大腿根也沾上了些。

高繁发现，被自己强奸的老师越是不敢或者不愿意发出淫叫，他越兴奋，因为越是如此越是证明他的强迫，还有老师的坚贞。不屈服于他的老师，却又被威胁被压迫，不得不给他干。

有了手里的照片，姐姐不敢说出去，从今天以后，高中生知道自己就多了一个免费让操的漂亮妓女老师，啊不，不是免费的，嫖资让他爸爸用补课费支付了。

他丝毫不避讳对自己行为的得意，并且相信，在他的持之以恒中，Hellen也会屈服，从一个被玷污的纯洁处女，到做他胯下的骚货。而她双腿间的秘密，更将成为他的勋章之一。

忍着胀痛感，回到自己校内出租屋的以后，整整一个小时，邓伦将自己浸着热水中，努力想要忘记前几个小时发生的所有。水蒸气蔓延的浴室镜面，什么都看不清，邓伦咬住唇，清醒地感觉到自己体温的上升，还有身上洗不掉的齿痕吻痕。

她什么都做不了，黑框眼镜还被高繁留在了他那儿，说是要留念，幸好，她房里还留了一副之前淘汰的眼镜。

“Hellen姐姐，明天继续来我家，教我学习吧，自从昨天你亲身实践教育我以后，我学习热情特别高。”

随着微信发过来的还有一张图片，是邓伦赤裸的身体，右上面还有那个蛋糕的残留痕迹。后来那些有着明艳色调的奶油被用在了他的身上，充分满足高中生的求知欲。

高繁去给邓伦选了一副镜架，很时尚的金丝眼镜，搭配上邓伦原本的条件，瞬间让她曾被黑框束缚的那种古板消失了。

然后让他的老师戴着这副增加美貌度的眼镜和他做爱，在他不停抽动阴茎在紧致的小穴甬道里驰骋的时候，细细的镜腿抖颤着，一点点从挺秀的鼻梁滑落，更加增添高中生玷污老师的快感和刺激。

他时常能看到那颗浅浅的小痣，接着就是无节制的舔和吻，让邓伦躺在他身下夹紧了自己得到高潮。

他们做爱的第四个周末，高繁将邓伦推倒在门板上，将她的长腿拉开，掐着腰就直接插进去，一个多月的频繁做爱，让两个人的身体变得开始契合。邓伦的声音压得哑哑的，轻轻地唔了一声，还是疼，只是没有了最开始的疼。

高中生对于开发老师的身体依旧处于热忱中，每当发现老师新的敏感点或是反应，他都会很高兴地记录下来，恬不知耻地凑在老师耳朵边，一字一句地讲给老师听，身下和学生身份违和的阳茎还在不停地操弄。

儿子对于新来的英语补习老师似乎太过热情了，高则开始这么觉得，他今天提前回来，就是想看看高繁到底有没有在认真上课。

房间里传来的却是兴奋的声音，高则很熟悉，又感到陌生，高繁在和谁做爱？

房门推开的时候，高中生一反在老师身体上逞威风的模样，和他的爸爸告状，说是老师勾引他，他不小心犯了错。

高则看向邓伦的时候，她很狼狈地蜷缩身体，可她的身体那么美，还挂着自己儿子留下来的痕迹。高则皱了一下眉，从钱包里拿出三千块钱，弓下腰来，放到她胸前。

“小邓老师，我以为你会是一个本分的好老师……既然现在已经这个样子了，你走吧。”

邓伦期期艾艾开口：“高繁手机里……”

“照片是吧？我会全部删掉，你放心。”

邓伦已经来不及再去细想学生家长会不会发现自己的双性秘密，她裹上衣服，拿上书包，最后戴好眼镜，终于离开了高家。

在迟钝了将近半个月后，班上的同学们，尤其是那群男生，终于发现Hellen的改变。就像是“丑小鸭变天鹅”，大概是丑小鸭本就是天鹅的幼体，等她终于找到方法，成长，她就能恢复天鹅的美丽本貌。

更遑论那个补课的高中生，在没有守诺删除照片的情况下，让同班男生们看见了Hellen白皙诱人的裸体，而在这幅写实的美人图上，那副眼睛仍旧乖乖架在主人的鼻梁上，象征着主人的贞洁，尽管她的身体早就被尝透了。男生们统统丢弃了最开始对于改变后美丽而刻板的班长“远观而不可亵玩”的想法，在他们每晚的寝室意淫会中，Hellen就像是吸食精魄的艳妖，让他们对着照片手淫，又在高中生发过来的给美女破处的文字中，对Hellen极尽羞辱。

男生们骂她贱货，当家教当到高中生床上去，和未成年做爱，他们几个男的，还不够填满她的吗？一开始，他们还有些怂，不敢真的当着她的面骂她骚，勾引男人，后来，见到她拒绝了别人的告白，还一副不可侵的高冷模样。

一想起高繁描述里那个勾引了他偷食禁果的夏娃，再见到她现在伪装的清纯，心里裹挟着欲望和愤怒的野兽再也羁押不住。

校园论坛飘起来一个hot贴，“论外国语学院某美女的荡妇蜕变”，版头浏览的时候，帖子里的第一张图片会作为预览出来在首页。很多人都禁不住好奇心点进来看看究竟是怎么一回事。

第一张图是打了正脸码的裸图，修长润白的身体在手机镜头里被拍摄得朦胧又唯美，后来还附了好几张裸图，勾起看客的瘾以后，楼主才开始八卦图片里的主角。

“最近外国语学院最火的美女肯定是Hellen无疑，我也不骗大家流量，她前段时间勾引在外补课的未成年高中生做爱，还让高中生拍照留念。我最后会放无码图，绝对无PS，一手图。

我实在不忍心看见本院还有男生被这个蛇蝎美人骗啊！！！

她都和未成年上床了，估计是想学某F女和T女钓金主吧，想上劳斯莱斯。

表面清纯吊着同学，实则淫荡人尽可夫，未成年高中生都能勾引。

希望我们外院的美女少和她接触，男生也别被骗。同时也为外院有了这个荡妇之后更加岌岌可危的名声感到担忧。”

帖子主楼的最后果然放上了无码的高清图，这种黄色八卦传播的速度非常快，楼也因此盖得特别高，加上唐只他们这群人披着马甲浑水摸鱼，时不时爆一些似是而非的料，几乎所有人都认定了邓伦勾引未成年做爱的事实。

尽管帖子因为涉及隐私还有大尺度的图片很快被删帖了，可是邓伦清楚，那些不堪的回忆校内校外不知道有多少人浏览过，保存过了。而且，她隐隐约约听见他们骂她，说她不知羞耻，是随便都可以上的贱货。

除了当一个可以被随意羞辱的符号，在这所学校她彻底没有了存在的意义。

同班的几个男人终于如愿以偿了，在午后的课间，他们拉住邓伦，把她拽进了男厕所。有人看见了，可是校友们都说Hellen是贱货，她喜欢和男人乱搞，除非你也想和她上床，否则别管闲事。

和未成年高中生相差无几的体型、气味、肮脏的思想，他们包围了邓伦，撕开的衬衫下，抹胸被粗暴地扯到腰腹的位置，头颅争先恐后地想要吸取乳汁和啮咬乳肉。

“真他妈嫩，奶子好白，还穿什么抹胸啊！”邓伦嗡响的耳朵里听到他们失真的夸张惊叹声。

可惜他们没有未成年高中生的好奇心和接纳的态度，第一个脱掉裤子，急于指奸软嫩阴穴的男人发出了尖叫声，“怪物啊！”邓伦知道，他看见了她双性体征中的一个，属于男性身体里的阴茎。

男人们喊叫着，眼睛紧盯着那处神奇的共存的性器官看，像是没见过一般，邓伦不禁笑了起来，然后扶了扶在他们性侵未遂过程中，滑下来的眼镜，接着将被拉拽得凌乱的衣服裤子穿好。她的动作不急不缓，被暴露的润白软红重新遮掩起来，她的脸依旧洁净清丽，衬得他们越发可鄙。

猥琐无能的意淫犯，喊着怪物，落荒而逃。

他们惶惶惑惑地告诉别人，Hellen是双性人，又骂她是人妖……

外国语学院最终还是决定让她退学，被称作力量的知识最终还是拯救不了陷入言语为刀的恶毒舆论中的邓伦。但她申请到了一个由她自己主动退学的缓冲。

她决定最后一次踏进那栋住着高繁，给了她最开始噩梦回忆的居民楼。

即将成年的高中生正沉迷于和新来的家教之间的性爱游戏，对于Hellen这个人靓身材好又耐干的老师，他还留着记忆，甚至想找个机会再同她开房上床。

“姐姐当初送上门来给我操，我把你干得下面又是发水又是夹腿的。既然结束了，我们还是留个美好的回忆，我把老师的艳照打包发过来，好不好……”

邓伦最后稀薄的一点空气也没有了，她潮红的面色，困难的呼吸看起来着实可怜，很漂亮的可怜。高繁捏住她的下巴，威胁她：“老师最好乖乖听话，否则诱奸未成年加上你双性人的身份，我保证让姐姐的艳照一夜爆红。”

她倚在门框，深深吸口气，什么都没说就要离开。高繁站在原地看她的背影，觉得她屁股又翘了些，猜测，指不定是哪个男人给她揉大的，便转身回去和新家教聊骚。

高则刚下班回来，迎面撞见邓伦，他看着她，红透了的两颊，摇晃的身体，脑子里的想法一下混乱，想起来自己看过的那个荡妇贴。他觉得她是贱货，勾引自己的儿子上床，还自愿主动拍照。

然后他拉着明显迷糊的她，回到了自己那辆不大的轿车上，强暴了她。在他用自己的阳具性侵她曾被他儿子操过的软肉的时候，他清醒地意识到，是他的儿子强奸了无辜的老师，而他却再一次重复了暴行。

他说对不起的时候，内射了。邓伦的眼镜还安安静静地呆在她的鼻梁上，流出来的精液被纸包裹着丢出去。高则帮她穿好衣裤。

邓伦微合着眼睛，像是没听到。高则不好意思再道歉，他看邓伦的样子像是困了，便开车送她回学校。

下车，高则想告别，可看着邓伦意兴阑珊的模样，也不开口，目送她进了校门，还能听见风言风语。

“果然是贱货不要脸吧，都让老男人送到学校门口了。肯定刚在床上伺候完，说不定捞了多少钱呢……”

他听不下去，争辩了一句，“她不是。”岂料学生们瞥他一眼，甩了手走开了，高则张口结舌，也只能选择离开。

过了一星期，他才从儿子那里知道，那个和她做爱的女大学生，第二天就跳楼自杀了，学校当然是想尽办法封锁消息，可是这种事越封锁，人们的好奇心便越重。高繁从Hellen的同班同学那儿拿到了现场图片。

那曾经和他肌肤相亲过的美丽容颜浸在血液里，衬着凝白的肤色，永存了死亡一刻的静谧。

她的眼镜，被主人留在天台，镜片很干净，只有镜架留下了主人的指纹。


End file.
